


The Phantasmagorical Experience

by enkiduuude



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Characters will be added once they are featured in-chapter, Dream Sex, M/M, Merlin you wicked bitch, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduuude/pseuds/enkiduuude
Summary: “In all of us, even in good men, there is a lawless wild-beast nature, which peers out in sleep.” —Socrates





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Alt. Chapter Title:** Merlin, You Scheming, Wicked Bitch

DREAMS WERE OFTEN perceived to be the innermost desires of humans—otherwise, a reflection of the dreamer’s soul. That was because they were birthed from the heart, and without the mind to dictate right from wrong; from fantasy and reality, such a thing could evolve into the perfect illusion.

However, in the case of Heroic Spirits, dreams were of the human traits they long since lost after transcending mortality. Though they could eat and relish all the delicacies and pleasures of the world, in the end, they were still missing those key parts that had once made them human.

Although Merlin was never truly “human” to begin with. Being half-Incubi, his clairvoyance was not limited to just the past, present, and future. Rather, he could see into the very _root_ of the soul—and dreams were just his doorway. Of course, being the troublesome mage he was, he really only utilized this ability for one thing: and that was relieving _boredom._

But who could blame him, honestly? He was an immortal man blessed with power; boredom was simply inevitable! And what other way was there to vanquish that foul curse other than to play in the realm of ones’ dreams? It’s not like anyone got hurt _(physically);_ it was just mere entertainment—a way to pass time without actually _wasting_ it.

But _how,_ you ask? Why, through _sex,_ of course!

It was only natural of someone who shared the blood of an Incubus, was it not? And what better method was there to relieve both boredom _and_ sexual tension than simple wet dreams? After all, they were satisfying with no-strings-attached!

Furthermore, Merlin already had the perfect target in mind—someone he’d been eyeing since their first meeting in Babylonia. This individual—though magically inept and clearly inexperienced, had become humanity’s last master, their _only_ glimmer of hope in a fast-coming extinction. Despite the weight of entire worlds sitting on their shoulders, they continued to smile and gleam with youthful passion. No obstacle, no matter how punishing or painful, could cast a shadow over the light they radiated. Of course, this was also no surprise to Merlin. Afterall, he was a—if not the greatest already—seer; he’d already seen their entire life from beginning to end.

Although, that didn’t change the fact that Ritsuka Fujimaru continued to intrigue him. Merlin supposed that this in itself could be called a surprise; he didn’t think that after so many years, there’d be someone other than Arturia who he’d come to genuinely care for. Perhaps it was because of their similarity—within Ritsuka, he could see some semblance of who Arturia once was. However…

He did not remember _lusting_ after Arturia so fervently, unlike with Ritsuka. Yes, they were both men and Merlin’s preference (mostly) leaned towards women, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t noticed the delicious curve of Ritsuka’s slender neck, or they way his voice trembled whenever Merlin stood just an _inch_ too close…

Ah, perhaps this is what Arturia meant when she called him scummy.

But could you _blame_ Merlin? This young, inexperienced boy who had yet to even _hold hands_ with a lady—who better to teach him the world of bodily pleasures than a man himself? Besides, what more did a wet dream mean than a wet dream? It’s not as though it’ll spur feelings of confusion, which will eventually blossom into feelings of adoration, leading to a strained romance—

Okay, perhaps Merlin was being a little scummy. But it wasn’t like he’s _trying_ to monopolize his dear Master. After all, there were plenty of other male servants besides himself who wished to capture this young man’s heart—he was just helping the Master to realize his _own_ feelings and seek them out of his _own_ volition.

In conclusion, Merlin was only playing instigator in this tricky game of love and fantasy.

So could you _really_ blame him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no real excuse for this story. I just wanted to write an anthology of fantasies featuring our favorite cum dumpster Ritsuka/Gudao.


	2. The First Dream - "Spoiled Rotten" [Merlin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Alt. Chapter Title:** Local Scumbag Says it's Okay to be Gay

THE FIRST THING FUJIMARU RITSUKA did following a particularly onerous day of Rayshifting was shed off his mystic code before collapsing into bed. Even though his stomach was grumbling and he was in dire need of a shower, he found himself unable to muster the energy needed for such activities.

He only needed a few minutes to rest—after all, would a proper Master not look out for himself as well as his Servants? With such justifications, he pulled up his blanket and curled into himself. But even as his conscious began to drift, there was an inkling that somehow, something was going to happen. He wasn’t sure why he’d begun to feel such a way, but perhaps it was mere sleep deprivation.

Having come to a conclusion, he didn’t trouble himself any further and laid in silence, giving himself up entirely to the blissful darkness.

WHEN THE YOUNG MASTER FINALLY AWOKE, his mind was not yet there. He was still in that state of consciousness after sleep where everything was surreal, his surroundings unfamiliar and his thoughts muddled. Rubbing his eyes, he moved to get out of bed—which proved harder than expected. Had his bed always been this large? Or even soft, for that matter? Furthermore, he didn’t remember having silk sheets—

This awareness was all it took for Ritsuka to realize he hadn’t woken up in his cozy bed room back in Chaldea; rather, he found himself lying on an unfamiliar bed that seemed more befitting of a king. The frame was a large canopy, the curtains hanging from it a thick silk just like the sheets. It was hard to tell what color they were from how dark it was, and the sliver of moonlight beaming where the curtains parted offered little help. Again, Ritsuka rubbed his eyes.

Was it possible to Rayshift during sleep? No, of course not—he had to be lucid dreaming.

“Have you awakened, my Lord?”

“Ah, yes, I’m sorry—” the startled young Master began to say, worried that he would be scolded for sleeping, even if dreaming. Standing at the end of the bed was a certain grand caster, whose presence served only as an enigma. Still, he was the wise man who raised the mythological King Arthur of Britain, even serving as His Majesty’s personal advisor: Merlin himself—a man who was as handsome as he was mysterious.

However, the one thing that Ritsuka had not expected from such a great figure was his troublesome nature. The old magus was always terrorizing the Knights of the Round with his elaborate escapades usually involving the King of Knights herself (and sometimes _“himself”,_ if the male counterpart was unable to escape fast enough).

“Oh, it’s you, Merlin…” he murmured, watching the grand caster crawl into bed beside him. He, too, was dressed only in his undergarments; his long hair, white like snow, was tied loosely. Though their surroundings were still dark, it seemed to gleam even brighter beneath the moonlight. Ritsuka was even tempted to touch it, having always wondered what that voluminous hair would feel like between his fingers. Perhaps it would be soft, like Mash’s? Or silky, like Yan Qing’s. But if Ritsuka were truly dreaming, then it would as soft and silky as he desired it to be…

“Would you like to touch it? My hair, that is.”

Ritsuka gawked at him—had Merlin just read his mind?

“Your expression says it all, my Lord,” said the magus as he took his Master’s hand and brought it to his head. Carefully, Ritsuka stroked his hair, admiring the way it felt between his fingers. And as if he were a cat, Merlin seemed to purr, smiling in satisfaction. Gradually, he came even closer to Ritsuka, until his head was resting in the young man’s lap.

“Though the gap between our ages is centuries long, I wouldn’t mind being spoiled like this every now and then,” he hummed as Ritsuka continued to pet him. The suggestion seemed oddly personal, considering this was merely a dream—but as superstitions went, dreams were the internal manifestations of the dreamer’s desires. Thus, he didn’t ponder on the magus’ words for too long and instead indulged him by kissing it.

“Then for the continuation of this dream, I’ll spoil you with everything I have,” he murmured while wearing a gentle smile. The magus shared his expression, taking his Master’s hand and returning the kiss onto his palm. His lips were as soft as they were loving, and it left the young man feeling odd. The Merlin he knew did not understand love—it was not in his nature, being part Incubus. Yet, he still found himself believing the Merlin in his lap to be genuine.

The magus looked up at him, now nuzzling his face against his Master’s hand and beaming childishly. His intimacy was almost overwhelming; with every second that passed, the beats of Ritsuka’s heart doubled, until he was sure that he would faint within his own dream. When he noticed Merlin’s gaze on him, he turned his head, so as to not show his reddened face.

“Why do you look away, my Lord?” said the magus, kissing his master’s palm again. But this time, his lips touched even his wrist, his knuckles, his fingers—and everywhere they touched, it burned, as if to imprint their shape into his skin…

—Then, something _wet_ ran up his wrist and between his fingers.

It didn’t take long for Ritsuka to realize that it had been Merlin’s tongue. Like a cat whose paw touched water, Ritsuka yanked his arm from Merlin’s grip and stared down at him in shock. “M-Merlin!” he scolded, growing increasingly flustered as the magus merely began to tug on his boxers.

“You said so yourself, my Lord,” he explained, the smile on his face now reflective of his devilish nature, “This is but a dream. So please, spoil me more, and think nothing of my actions,” he continued, ridding the young man of his underpants with three rough jerks. If the bareness of his lower body was not humiliating enough, the fact that Merlin would not allow him to at least close his legs made his skin feel even hotter. Keeping his hands on the young man’s knees, he spread them asunder.

How pale his skin was, even in the darkness that enveloped them; how soft and supple as well. Slowly, Merlin’s hands slid further down, until they were comfortably widespread on Ritsuka’s inner thighs. The evidence of his virginity surely lied here, in the way his cock twitched with growing excitement. “You’re practically an adult already,” said Merlin, a teasing lilt in his voice. “I’m sure you’ve touched yourself once or twice before. It felt good, did it not?”

Merlin’s question was met with an embarrassed noise.

“W-Well yeah, but…” Ritsuka lowered his eyes, purposely avoiding the magus’ gaze. “This is still kinda…”

The magus leaned forward to silence the young man with a quick peck on the lips before lowering his head again. “To reiterate: this is merely a dream. All that unfolds before you is but an illusion—rather than fighting your urges, it would be better to just give in, no?” he reasoned as he kissed the tip of Ritsuka’s growing erection. A spark of electricity went up his spine, and he felt himself go rigid for half a second. But as soon as he begun to relax, Merlin’s lips were on him again, fitting his cock into the tight heat of his mouth; as the magus took him deeper, he felt as though he’d melt with rapture.

Ritsuka had never felt such a thrilling sensation before, even when touching himself late at night. Looking up at his Master through hooded eyes hazed with lust, Merlin hummed and slid one hand further up and began to fondle his balls.

Ritsuka couldn’t stop the low whine that slipped from his lips, nor the swing of his hips every time Merlin swallowed his full length. How shameful that he, a man, was capable of such womanly noises and little self-restraint. But he couldn’t deny the titillation wracking his body, in fact, he desired it more than ever. Gone was his conscience, replaced with pure impulse as he grabbed Merlin’s hair and pulled.

Hot, so hot—like fire; enveloping him, embracing him, swallowing him.

But he craved it.

He _needed_ it.

_—More and more and more!_

“M-Merlin…” he whined, the knot in his stomach beginning to tighten as Merlin continued to bob his head and hollow his cheeks, swirling his tongue around the tip of Ritsuka’s cock and lapping up the beads of precum that oozed from its slit. The Master shut his eyes tight, seeing flashes of red and white—as he came closer to the edge of release, he grew frantic, curling his toes and arching his back in desperation. Then all too sudden, Merlin pushed away his Master’s arms and let his cock slip from his mouth. It twitched pathetically at the loss, feeling strained to the point of pain; in a hopeless attempt to reach that euphoria he yearned for, Ritsuka continued to buck his hips into the empty air.

But the despair that followed after the denial of release was almost overwhelming, and he pinched the magus’ cheeks in frustration. “Ow, ow, ow—” Merlin pulled off the young man’s hands, his cheeks pink where they were pinched, “Such impatience, my Lord! I’ll have you know that intercourse is not a matter of how fast you are able to cum—the process before release is what’s most important!”

Ritsuka glared at him through teary eyes, throwing his legs over his shoulders and squishing the magus’ face between his thighs. “D-Don’t give me that bullshit, you scummy magus…! You’re just evil!”

When he spread his legs again, Merlin took the opportunity to lean forward and take his Master’s lips. It was an obscene exchange of saliva and ardor; wherever Merlin’s tongue was, Ritsuka’s followed, sliding over each other, tracing each other’s bottom lips and the edges of their teeth. Even when Ritsuka pulled away to catch his breaths, Merlin pursued him, sucking his lips swollen and forcing his tongue past his teeth.

Again, the knot in his stomach constricted, and the pressure in Ritsuka’s chest became heavier. He rutted against the magus, whimpering pathetically at the lack of satisfaction it offered. He wanted Merlin to touch him again, to violate him in body and spirit, until all that was left of Ritsuka Fujimaru was a sniveling whore.

“Imagine the looks on their faces…” Merlin suddenly murmured as he nuzzled against the crook of his Master’s neck, “When they realize just how filthy their beloved master can become.”

“H-Huh…?” Ritsuka gazed at the magus through half-lidded eyes. His expression had become one that the young man had never seen on someone so usually composed as Merlin: dark, and _very_ hungry—like that of a beast. He would have become fearful, even, if not for the incredible lust that was clouding his judgement.

Then Merlin’s hand wrapped around Ritsuka’s still-twitching cock, pumping it slowly; though the relief he felt at having it being touched again was almost orgasmic, Merlin’s teasing pace wasn’t nearly enough. It was too slow, too gentle—like salting a wound, it only brought more pain to his aching cock.

“Would you like me to go faster, my Lord?”

“Y-Yes…!”

“But you’d come right away… that wouldn’t be fun.”

“Damn it a-all, Merlin…! Jus…! Jus’lemme— _hnnngh!”_ Ritsuka nearly bit on his own tongue when Merlin had suddenly brought his hand all the way to the tip and squeezed. As painful as it felt, the pleasure that followed was almost electric, coursing through his body from fingertips to toes. The desire to come was urgent now, yet the magus would not relent.

At this point, the young man began to sob, hitting the magus weakly on the shoulders as he blubbered profanities. But he didn’t seem too concerned—moreover, he seemed sated, yet somehow still possessing that look of hunger.

Up until now Merlin had been keeping his volume low, so that he could relish in his Master’s euphoric cries, but upon such a beautiful view he could not help but to moan as well. So beautiful, so lewd, so delicious—this delicacy that he had never thought to taste before, everything about it was so depraved it was almost poetic.

Over and over Ritsuka cried out the magus’ name, begging him with those pretty, swollen lips to just let him come as he dug his nails into Merlin’s back, marring his white skin with blistering red welts. Perhaps Merlin was torturing his Master just a little too much, but in all fairness he also shared his Master’s pain: with all his attention on Ritsuka, Merlin had been neglecting his own erection. It strained within the constraint of his pants, throbbing in great agony as Ritsuka begged and begged for release in that lewd tone.

And Merlin was so, so close to giving in—to just indulging in his Master’s pleading and allowing him to cum—but such an action would be comparable to eating a half-cooked meal. And Merlin would not partake in this meal until it was gourmet, until the desire to _fuck_ was at its peak. He released the young man’s cock again, relishing in the cry of anguish that followed.

Ritsuka arched his back, feeling the desire to cum violate him inside out, yet not granting the pleasure he so badly craved. He curled his toes and dug his fingers into Merlin’s skin again, writhing against him as the pain from being unable to release quickly followed. At this point his body had become hypersensitive to his surroundings—even the silk sheets he laid on aroused him, the way they clung to his sweat-slick skin, rubbing against it as he squirmed.

“M-Merlin, please, I’m begging, just let me come, pleasepleaseplease—” he pleaded as Merlin straddled him. But he didn’t reach to touch his Master again, instead pulling down his own pants and releasing his erection in all it’s obscene glory. It was larger than Ritsuka’s own, yet somehow elegant in its appearance, with thick veins pulsing along its length. The sight alone made Ritsuka hot with excitement, his skin crawling as he envisioned it spurting cum all over his—

Wow.

For a (dreaming) virgin, he really was a shameless slut.

“What a pornographic imagination you have there, my Lord,” Merlin murmured, gazing at his Master through hooded eyes as he gripped his erection and began to pump it. “Yet, I cannot help being aroused by such indecency...” Three or four strokes in, it began to leak heavily—it begged to question as to how much Merlin had been holding back earlier.

“Merlin…” he whispered, the vision of the magus becoming blurry through the tears caught in his eyelashes, _“… please.”_

Ritsuka’s helplessness—his desperation, his despair, his lust—Merlin swallowed all of it, savoring the sweet taste and getting drunk, as though it were fine wine. Eagerly, he slammed his lips against Ritsuka’s own and rammed his hips into the young man’s, grinding into it. With every roll of his hips, Ritsuka groaned into his mouth, his lower-half desperately trying to match Merlin’s frantic rhythm.

“Merlin…”

The heat in Ritsuka’s belly began to overflow again, spreading through his fingers and his toes, coiling inside him like a string too tight _—so hot, so hot, so hot—_ but he wanted more, he wanted Merlin to relieve him, both of them.

“Merlin…!”

When Ritsuka felt the magus’ hips pull away, he threw his hands over his buttocks and pulled him close, until their cocks were grinding against each other again. The intense pleasure that tided over his body was mind-wracking, and instinctively he shut his eyes tight. Flashes of white marred his dark vision, the waves transitioning into shocks that overwhelmed him. His throat felt tight, and his breaths labored, but oh God—

“Oh God, _Merlin!”_ he cried out one last time as the magus pulled him up with one arm and snapped his hips forward, thick spurts of hot cum spilling between their touching stomachs. The white flashes became red, and slowly, his body relaxed in relief. But with relief came an inordinate exhaustion, and when Merlin gently laid his Master down to rest, his eyelids were already drooping.

He could barely muster the energy to speak, instead smiling up at the magus with a weak smile.

Merlin returned the smile before leaning down to kiss his lips.

“Sleep well, Master. The dream has yet to end…”

Though his sudden mysticism confused Ritsuka, the feeling was short-lived. He was much too tired, and rather than argue, opted to close his eyes and let it become a problem for his future self.

Then all fell black, and again, Ritsuka lost consciousness.


End file.
